1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a pile casing, to a pile comprising a pile casing, to apparatuses and methods for manufacture thereof and to a use of a pile casing to construct a pile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piles are known to the prior art for a large variety of uses. Such uses include, inter alia, shoring up the perimeters of construction sites, protecting coastal land, coastal buildings and other coastal/marine structures and providing a stable foundation in loose soil. As such, piles known to the prior art in a large variety of forms including, inter alia, wooden posts, concrete posts and corrugated steel sheets.
The piles known to the prior art offer a wide range of characteristics in terms of strength, durability, recyclability/disposability, ease of manufacture, material cost, etc. There nonetheless remains room for improvement.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.